Conventional container coatings may be derived from a thermally curable formulation that includes particles of a thermoplastic material (typically vinyl chloride polymers such as, for example, polyvinylchloride (PVC)) in an organic solvent. When these coatings are applied to a substrate and cured, the thermoplastic material can degrade and discolor. Degradation products such as, for example, hydrochloric acid (HCl) can attack the substrate. To stabilize the thermoplastic material and reduce degradation, epoxy resins may be added to the coating formulation. The added resins may for example be made by reacting bisphenol A with a polyglycidyl ether of an aromatic polyol such as bisphenol A (often referred to as BADGE).